WWF Popstars
by SilverDragoness
Summary: Vince McMahon and Lou Pearlmen decide to create a girl band.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own Popstars, the WWF or anyone mentioned in this story. I'm just using some of the people for comedic purposes so please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
*Female wrestlers sit in a room where they wait for Vince McMahon and Lou Pearlmen to tell them which ones where going to be part of a girl band.*  
  
Lou Pearlmen: Hello, I'm Lou Pearlmen, the mastermind behind the Backstreet Boys, *NSYNC, and O-Town.  
  
Vince McMahon: You're the one responsible for those horrors? Anyway, you all know me as the owner of the World Wrestling Federation, now let's get on with the lovely ladies who could be part of the band. The first lady to come up will be my gorgeous daughter, Stephanie McMahon Hemlsey.  
  
*Stephanie hugs her father and Lou, and sits in the first seat*  
  
Lou: Next is, the lovely Trish Stratus.  
  
*Trish acts surprised, and kisses Vince's cheek.*  
  
Vince: Now is Jacqueline.  
  
*Jacqueline shakes Vince's hand and sits beside Trish.*  
  
Lou: Next is Chyna.  
  
*Chyna chakes Vince's hand and sits beside Jacqueline.*  
  
Vince: Now is Molly Holly  
  
*Molly jumps up and down a few times before speaking* Golly gee Mr. McMahon, I think me and the other girls will be the best of friends. *sits beside Chyna*  
  
Lou: I bet you will, Molly. Next is...... Ivory? *looks over to Patterson and Brisco*  
  
*Ivory ignores Vince and screams* I WILL GET THIS GIRL BAND CENSORED!!!!! *sits next to Molly*  
  
Vince:.....Thank you Ivory. The next lady to join us will be the Kat.  
  
*Kat flashes Vince and Lou then sits next to Ivory, who looks completely disgusted by Kat*  
  
Ivory: This is unacceptable first you have that Playboy model Chyna, and now...this....this...filth.  
  
*Lou ignores Ivory and continues* Now we have the lovely Lita.  
  
*Lita gets up, shakes Vince and Lou's hands and sits beside Ivory*  
  
Ivory: Lita, have you no shame? PULL UP THOSE PANTS RIGHT NOW!!  
  
*Vince decides to ignore Ivory for the moment and continues* Next we have Tori.  
  
Tori: Thank you so much Mr. McMahon, and Mr. Pearlmen, you have no idea how much this means to me. *sits beside Lita.*  
  
Lou: Your welcome Tori, last but certainly not least is the beautiful Terri.  
  
*Terri jumps up and down, almost flashing everyone because of her skimpy shirt.*  
  
Vince: Now we will introduce you to the assistants. Patterson and Brisco  
  
*Patterson and Brisco slowly make their way to where Vince and Lou are, fighting the whole way.*  
  
Lou: Our next assistant, who will help me decide who stays and who goes is Shane MaMahon.  
  
Vince: Not him, he stole WCW from me!!  
  
Shane: Dad get over that already.  
  
Vince: Yeah well just remember who made it possible for you to be in this world, lastly we have the King helping us.  
  
  
  
People Behind WWF Popstars:  
Vince McMahon  
Lou Pearlmen  
  
People helping the people who are behind WWF Popstars:  
Pat Patterson  
Gerald Brisco  
Shane McMahon  
Jerry "The King" Lawler  
  
Contestants:  
Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley  
Trish Stratus  
Jacqueline  
Chyna  
Molly Holly  
Ivory  
Kat  
Lita  
Tori  
Terri  
  
Author's Note: Well I hope you like it so far. I'm off to work on my some of my other stuff ^_^ This is Silver§Dragoness saying goodbye for now. Peace, Love, and Candy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Popstars, the WWF or anyone mentioned in this story. I'm just using some of the people for comedic purposes so please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
*The female wrestlers are sitting at the table, deciding what to eat.*  
  
Lita: What about scrambled eggs?  
  
*Everyone agrees and Lita goes to make scrambles eggs*  
  
Molly: I think that we are all going to be the best of friends.  
  
Jacqueline: Molly, maybe in your own little world, but this is the real world, not everyone gets along, just cause your so happy-go-lucky don't mean we all wanna hear about it!  
  
*Molly looks shocked and begins to cry*  
  
Trish: Molly don't cry, Jackie didn't mean what she said, she just got up too early and is irratable.  
  
*Jacqueline rolls her eyes as Molly quits crying, and hugs Trish.* Thanks Miss. Stratus  
  
*Chyna comes out of the bathroom and Trish rushes in*  
  
*An hour later Vince comes in*  
  
Vince: Lou and I decided that you will begin dancing lessons today.  
  
Chyna: Why do we have to dance, BOY-bands dance, GIRL-bands don't. We just stand there and sing.  
  
Vince: Fine, then you'll be singing today. Go to the studio in half an hour.  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
Lou: Chyna, you're first since it was YOUR idea to sing.  
  
Chyna: *singing* Don't treat me like a woman....don't treat like a man.  
  
Lou: Very good Chyna, send in the next person.  
  
*Chyna leaves, Stephanie comes in.*  
  
Lou: Ok Steph let's hear it.  
  
*Steph rolls her eyes and sings* I'm and Bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel no shame.  
  
Lou: Hmmmm, the song Bitch, it seems to fit you. Send in the next lady.  
  
*Steph leaves and Trish comes in*  
  
Lou: Well Trish, everything's ready.  
  
Trish: *singing* You can dot your cherry lips, try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, you can flirt you pretty eyes cause he ain't got his hands tied...no chains to unlock still free to do what he wants....he loves me, he loves you not.  
  
Lou: He loves u not by Dream, seems fitting enough. Send in the next person.  
  
*Trish leaves and Lita comes in*  
  
Lita: *singing* People in the world, SPICE UP YOUR LIFE! Colors of the world SPICE UP YOUR LIFE! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Shake it.  
  
Lou: Very nice Lita, send in the next person.  
  
*Lita leaves and Molly comes in.*  
  
Molly: *singing* Oops I did it again, I made you believe, we're more then just friends. Oh baby, baby, oops I did it again.  
  
Lou: Oops I did it again, by Britney Spears, how ironic. Send in the next lady.  
  
*Molly nods and leaves, Ivory comes in*  
  
Lou: Ok Ivory, let's have it.  
  
Ivory: Umm, Mr. Pearlman, I don't know any songs.  
  
Lou: Ok Ivory, make up something as you go.  
  
*Ivory shrugs shoulders and sings* I will get this girl band censored if it's the last thing I do.  
  
Lou...Ok that's enough Ivory, send in the next person.  
  
*Ivory looks appalled at being stopped and leaves, Kat comes in*  
  
Lou: Kat, time to show your stuff  
  
*Kat flashes Lou and sings* YOU GOTTA FIGHT......FOR YOUR RIGHT.....TO PAAAAAARTY!!!  
  
Lou: Fight for you right to party by the Beastie Boys, very fitting for you Kat. Send the next one in.  
  
*Kat leaves and Jaqueline comes in*  
  
Lou: Jackie it's your turn.  
  
Jacqueline: I DON'T sing.  
  
Lou: Ok, I'll give you time, for now send the next person in.  
  
*Jaqueline leaves and Tori comes in*  
  
Tori: *singing* Bye, bye, bye.........  
  
Lou: Very good Tori you may go now.  
  
*Tori leaves and Terri comes in*  
  
Terri: Come on over baby, you know you make me go crazy all I wanna do...  
  
Lou: That's enough for today. I'll meet you all in the living room with the verdictin 20 minutes.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Lou: Shane and I decided to cut the one whose voice didn't blend with the others..... Ivory I'm sorry, but you don't have the voice we're looking for.  
  
Ivory: I WILL GET THIS BAND CENSORED ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!!! DON'T THINK YOU'VE HEARD THE LAST OF ME!!!!!  
  
*Ivory packs her clothers and leaves the house quickly*  
  
  
People Behind WWF Popstars:  
Vince McMahon  
Lou Pearlmen  
  
People Helping the People Behind WWF Popstars:  
Pat Patterson  
Gerald Brisco  
Shane McMahon  
Jerry "The King" Lawler  
  
Contestants:  
Stephanie McMahon-Hemsley  
Trish Stratus  
Jaqueline  
Chyna  
Molly Holly  
Ivory- CUT!!!!  
Kat  
Lita  
Tori  
Terri 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own none of the people mentioned in the fic, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
*Ivory is in a dark room with pictures of each of the remaining contentestants.*  
  
Ivory: I will get you back, just you wait.  
  
*Molly was the first to be up in the mornings.*  
  
Molly: Wake up girls, we'll be late for dancing practice.  
  
Chyna: GO AWAY! *puts pillow over her head*  
  
Molly: Come on Chyna *rips blankets off of Chyna*  
  
*Chyna jumps out of bed*  
  
Molly: EEK! *runs*  
  
*Chyna lays back down and Molly gets all the others up execpt for Jacqueline*  
  
Molly: Come on Jackie, get up, don't be lazy like Ms. Cranky Chyna over there.  
  
Jaqueline: Don't call me Jackie! *gets up*  
  
Molly: EEP! *runs with Jacqueline in hot pursuit*  
  
*Chyna finally gets up, everyone is eating eggs*  
  
Chyna: Lita is all you cook eggs?  
  
Lita: Well...um...it's the only thing I know how to cook and they weren't nice enough to give us other food.  
  
Molly: I like eggs, reminds me back home of the Holly farm, Cousin Crash would chase the chickens then Cousin Hardcore would beat him.  
  
Everyone: We don't care Molly.  
  
*Molly gets big tears in her eyes*  
  
*Shane walks in*  
  
Shane: Girls come on, dancing time. *spins and does the Moonwalk*  
  
*All girls get up and go to the dancing room*  
  
Steph: Look at all the mirriors. *walks over to them and begins checking her make-up and hair*  
  
Lou: It is time to see if you can dance or not. Steph you first.  
  
*Steph does a few ballet moves*  
  
Lou: Ok, Lita your next.  
  
*Lita break dances*  
  
Lou: Chyna  
  
Chyna: Umm Lou, I only know one dance...  
  
Lou: Okay, Chyna, then do it.  
  
Chyna: Ok but make the others promise not to make fun of me.  
  
Lou: Girls don't make fun of Chyna.  
  
*Chyna does the "I'm a little teapot dance"*  
  
Molly: That was wonderful Chyna.  
  
*Chyna hits Molly*  
  
Lou: Kat, Tori, and Terri  
  
*Kat flashed everyone, Tori does the Moonwalk, Terri does an exotic dance*  
  
Lou: Jacqueline your up.  
  
Jacqueline: I can't dance.....  
  
Lou: What is your problem, you can't sing, you can't dance...  
  
Jacqueline: I was going to say I can't dance without rap music!  
  
Lou: Oh *puts on Nelly*  
  
*Jackie dances better than Lita*  
  
Lou: Very good Jackie, Molly your next.  
  
*Molly does the Hokie Pokie*  
  
Lou: Okaaay, Trish your next  
  
*Trish does the Thong Song dance*  
  
Lou: Okay we will let you now who gets canned after dinner.  
  
Kat: This is so boring sitting here all day, we should all go to a strip club and strip  
  
Trish: Kat, I'm a slut and I don't go do that.  
  
*Kat shrugs her shoulders*  
  
*After dinner*  
  
Shane: Well girls, we have discussed this and we are looking for a certain style, and we decided to cut 2 people tonight, Tori and Terri, we are sorry but you just aren't what we needed.  
  
Lou: Tommorrow we are getting voice coaches so you can work on that.  
  
People Behind WWF Popstars:  
Vince McMahon  
Lou Pearlman  
  
People Helping the People Behind WWF Popstars:  
Shane McMahon  
Gerald Brisco  
Pat Patterson  
Jerry "The King" Lawler  
  
Contestants:  
Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley  
Trish Stratus  
Jacqueline  
Chyna  
Molly Holly  
Ivory- CUT!!!!  
Kat  
Lita  
Tori- CUT!!!!  
Terri-CUT!!!!!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know King, and Patterson&Brisco aren't doing much but trust me they will be in the next chapter :-) 


	4. 

Disclaimers: Characters: Don't own 'Em, Please Don't Sue ^_^  
  
Everyone had gotten out of bed on time and had two days just to chill and get to know each other.  
  
Lita: So does anyone have any tattoos?  
  
Trish: As if, those things are nasty.  
  
Lita: Are not  
  
Trish: Are to  
  
Lita: Are not  
  
Trish: Are to  
  
Chyna: SHUT UP!  
  
Jacqueline: So the Queen of PMS speaks.  
  
Chyna: I said 'SHUT UP'!  
  
Jacqueline: Make me!  
  
*Chyna stands up ready to pound Jackie when Molly stops them.*  
  
Molly: Don't fight, we're supposed to be friends.  
  
Chyna: Move Molly  
  
Molly: No Chyna, I don't want you to hurt my friend Jackie.  
  
Kat: So Steph, why aren't you fighting?  
  
Stephanie: Because fighting is immature.  
  
*Trish and Lita get into a fist fight while Chyna picks Molly up and moves her out of the way and beats Jackie*  
  
Kat: Yeah I guess  
  
*Lou and Vince walk in*  
  
Vince: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?  
  
*everyone that is fighting ignores him*  
  
Vince: I'M VINCE MCMAHON DAMMIT! I OWN EVERYONE HERE SO I STRONGLY SUGGEST THAT IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOBS THEN YOU'LL STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!  
  
*everyone stops and listens to Vince*  
  
Vince: We have a few announcements to make, first we found out about Patterson's "sexual peferance" so he has been fired. Brisco quit because he's an idiot.  
  
Lou: We are going to observe your interactions with the others and decide who should get the boot.  
  
*The girls nodded their heads and Vince and Lou left*  
  
Trish: Sorry about what I said about tattoos, Lita. *glares daggers at Lita*  
  
Lita: No problem, Trish. It was my fault for over-reacting. *gives Trish a dirty look*  
  
*Chyna and Jackie apologize too each other while giving each other looks that would kill any other person*  
  
*Molly looks happy at what just occurred*  
  
*everyone gets along the rest of the day*  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Shane: Well it's time for the next person to be cut. The unlucky person is..drumroll please...*King does a drumroll on his knees* Chyna.  
  
*Chyna gets up and powerbombs Shane before leaving*  
  
*Somewhere dark Ivory sits plotting her revenge*  
  
Ivory: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE IT!!!!!!  
  
People Behind WWF Popstars:  
Vince McMahon  
Lou Pearlman  
  
People Helping the People Behind WWF Popstars:  
Shane McMahon  
Gerald Brisco  
Pat Patterson  
Jerry "The King" Lawler  
  
Contestants:  
Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley  
Trish Stratus  
Jacqueline  
Chyna- CUT!!!!!!  
Molly Holly  
Ivory- CUT!!!!  
Kat  
Lita  
Tori- CUT!!!!  
Terri-CUT!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Yes I know that this was a boring chapter, but I promis the next chapter will be better. 


	5. 

Disclaimers: Characters: Don't own 'Em, Please Don't Sue ^_^  
  
Lou: Welcome to Insanity...  
  
*Vince smacks Lou*  
  
Vince: That's not the name of the show...I mean story, you idiot  
  
Lou: Oops, sorry. Welcome back to WWF Popstars. *under his breath* Is that the right name?  
  
Shane: Let's watch the contestants.  
  
Vince: Get out of here, you stole WCW from me! Leave now! I'M VINCE MCMAHON DAMMIT!  
  
*Shane and Lou back away very slowly*  
  
Shane: Okay dad, anything you say *runs for his life*  
  
*scene switches to the Divas of the WWF*  
  
Stephanie: Things sure are quiet with Chyna.  
  
Kat: Yeah, very quiet.  
  
Stephanie: Who asked for your opinion?  
  
*Kat starts to say something not nice when Lou comes in*  
  
Lou: Girls, we have decided that you will get to vote one person off at the end of the day. You will have a video dairy and you'll get to vote 1 person off today. I more thing and I'll leave you alone, Michael Cole will be joining us.  
  
*Lou leaves*  
  
*Video Diary of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley:*  
I am going to vote the Kat off because she has an annoying habit of flashing everyone, maybe that's why Jerry married that tramp.  
  
*Video Diary of Lita:*  
One word: Kat. It is so nasty when she flashes everyone, just cause guys want to see her breasts don't mean that *we* do. I don't think anyone would vote for me since I'm the only one who knows how to cook.  
  
*Video Diary of Kat:*  
I'm going to vote for that bitch Stephanie. She has gotten on my nerves this whole time. Besides, I'm the most well liked person here.  
  
*Video Diary of Molly Holly:*  
I think I'm going to vote for Jackie, she seems to hate being here.  
  
*Video Diary of Jacqueline:*  
I got two words for you...no not them words, perverts. The two words are: Molly Holly, that country girl gets on my very last nerve.  
  
*Video Diary of Trish Stratus:*  
I'm going to vote for Lita because I don't like her! Do I think I'm going to get voted off? Hell no, I'm the prettiest here and I have the best voice, and I have the best dance moves...execpt for Jackie and Lita. Did I mention that I don't like Lita?  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Michael: Okay let's note...I mean vote!  
  
*Lita is first*  
  
Michael: Nice modified note by Lita  
  
*Lita rolls her eyes at Cole*  
  
*After everyone votes Cole tallies them*  
  
Michael: There's 2 votes for Kat, 1 for Molly, 1 for Lita, 1 for Steph, and 1 for Jackie.  
  
Lou: Sorry Kat but your outta here!  
  
*Kat begins to cry*  
  
King: That's it, I quit!  
  
*Kat and King leave*  
  
*scene switches to wherever Ivory is at*  
  
Ivory: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE SLUT IS VOTED OUT!!! *snaps out of censor-mode* hey why do I want to censor this band? They might be a good group *decided to see what happens now that Kat is out of there*  
  
People Behind WWF Popstars:  
Vince McMahon  
Lou Pearlman  
  
People Helping the People Behind WWF Popstars:  
Shane McMahon  
Michael Cole  
  
Contestants:  
Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley  
Trish Stratus  
Jacqueline  
Chyna- CUT!!!!!!  
Molly Holly  
Ivory- CUT!!!!  
Kat- CUT!!!!!!!  
Lita  
Tori- CUT!!!!  
Terri-CUT!!!!!  
  
  
Author's Note: Let me know what you think, I always love reveiws (the good, the bad, and the ugly) I hope you like the 'Final Five'. Anyone have any ideas for the name of the band? 


	6. 

Disclaimers: Characters: Don't own 'Em, Please Don't Sue ^_^  
  
Lou: We have added Michael Cole to our roster, now we have Albert as our vocal coach...  
  
Albert: AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH ALBERT HELP MAKE PRETTY LADIES BIG STARS AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH  
  
Vince:.... um okay.... we have Grandmasta Sexay as the choreographer  
  
Grandmasta: Wit the Grandamasta in da house wit 'dis group will be da best dancers ever in this funky, fresh, stipity step dance.  
  
Shane:.............................................writing the lyrics to your songs will be Raven.  
  
Raven: It has been fate that brought us here, pain will lead us to glory and destiny will prevail.  
  
*Girls exchange worried glances and back away very slowly*  
  
Cole: What a modified walk by the band memebers!  
  
Shane: Albert will be starting the lessons today. Goodbye.  
  
*Shane, Vince, Lou, Raven and GMS leave*  
  
Albert: WE WILL WORK ON SCREAMING TODAY!!!!! TRY THIS AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Lita: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Albert: PRETTY LADY SCREAM LIKE ALBERT!  
  
Trish: AAAAAGGGHHHH *cough**choke**gasp*  
  
Albert: GAAAAAAAA YOU DIDN'T YELL LIKE ALBERT!!!!!!!! *baldo bombs Trish*  
  
Jackie: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH  
  
Stephanie: *screams bloody murder*  
  
Albert: LITA, STEPH, JACKIE GOOD, TRISH BAD. MOLLY NEXT...UMM....AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH  
  
Molly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Albert: AAAAGHHGHGHH ENOUGH YELLING FOR TODAY, GRANDMASTA TEACH YOU TO DANCE NOW!!!  
  
*Albert leaves as the girls' ears start to bleed, GMS comes in*  
  
Grandmasta: Okay girlies, it be time to be dancing wit da Grandmasta. Let's start wit somethin' simple-wimple, da Moonwalk.  
  
*Grandmasta starts to Moonwalk when he trips and falls*  
  
Grandmasta: Girlies, we continue dis session of mega-super-hot dance skills later, When da Grandmasta don't hurt. Go see how dat Raven cat and see how dose sweet-tight-mega hot lyrics is comin' along.  
  
*Girls ignore him and start thinking of a name for the band*  
  
  
People Making WWF Popstars:  
Vince McMahon  
Lou Pearlman  
  
People Helping the WWF Postars  
Michael Cole-Idiot  
Albert- Vocal Coach  
Raven- Song Writer  
Grandmasta Sexay- Choreographer  
  
Band Members:  
Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley  
Trish Stratus  
Jacqueline  
Molly Holly  
Lita  
  
Author's Note: Let me know what you think, I always love reveiws (the good, the bad, and the ugly) I hope you like the 'Final Five'. Anyone have any ideas for the name of the band? 


End file.
